Can You Keep Up?
by I'm-a-chalant-pikachu
Summary: when some students were about 10 years old they went there to audition. Now that Ash, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Drew, May, Misty and Paul got in their worlds are gonna be a a little different than usual. But years later what will happen will it become an even bigger mess than usual. Can they keep up? PS, ORS, CS, NS full summary inside. T to be safe Hiatus
1. Kanto Region

**So this is just something I did i just you know fixed all the mistakes that were bugging me so carry on!**

**So this is a new story again. And i will for sure go through with this one! I think I might do pretty good. I don't really know where i got this idea from it just came to me 5:30 AM today so I will try it out! If you are confused tell me and if you want me to make some changes im up for it! Anyways here is the full summary.**

_'A school for Talented students is located in the Johto region. It is one of the best schools in the world. and when some students were about 9 years old they went there to audition. Now that Ash, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Drew, May, Misty and Paul got in their worlds are gonna be a a little different than usual. But 5 years later what will happen will it become an even bigger mess than usual? What does the future have in store for them? The real question is Can they keep up?Shippings = Pearl, Oldrival/LeafGreen, Contest, Novel, also some other shippings I enjoy!_

**So that's my summary! ya I know it wasn't my best but you know, rookie here! I'm not a pro like ShadowkittyxX or angelcutpie I mean really their stories are amazing you should read them! WAIT OFF TOPIC! So I really hope you enjoy and I might even update every other day because I'm on VACATION! So go on and read my story and tell me if i did ok and if i should keep going!**

**Also I do not own ANYTHING in this story only like the plot and stuff. i wish owned the stuff. but no.**

* * *

**In the Kanto Region**

There is a place called Pallet Town where three 10 year old kids mess around in the neighborhood. One is Ash Ketchum. Ash is 11 years old. He has jet-black hair, tan skin and chocolate eyes and maybe one of the densest kids you may ever meet but he is quite a handsome young some may say. Also he happens to be a very excellent bass player and he is OK in singing.

Then there is Gary Oak. He is 11 and he is like the Heart-throb of Kanto in some eyes. Gary was so popular he had his own cheerleading squad that adored him! He is the grandson of the famous poet and professor, Professor Oak. He has spikey brunette hair with green eyes. But little does anybody know that has a 4.0 for his GPA. He makes people think he isn't that intelligent. But only one person other than his family knows about his secret smarts.

Lastly there was Leaf Green. Leaf is the youngest out of them. She was a tomboy above all tomboys! You never want to get on her bad side she has a very bad temper, if you crossed the line than look out you might have a bone broken. She has a darker brunette hair color than Gary, it reaches about mid back and her eyes are also brown. This young girl is special. She has many talents inside of her. She has been dancing since she was 5. Taking gymnastics since she was 3 but also is hiding a secret from her friends... and another with both her friends and family...

"Gary give me back my hat!" Ash complained.

"Not a chance Ashy boy!" As Gary hollered back from the top of the tree.

"I will tell you anything!" Ash called back.

"Like what?" Gary raised his eyebrow and was suddenly very interested in what he had in mind.

"Like how Leaf is gonna push you off the tree branch in 5 seconds." Ash smiled.

Gary processed this information than his eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen so when he turned around he met face to face with Leaf. "Boo." She smirked than just poked Gary's shoulder and just like that he plopped on the floor. But thankfully it wasn't that high so he didn't break anything. Leaf jumped down from the tree gracefully and took Ash's hat and gave it to him and they started pointing and laughing at the 'All Mighty Gary'.

"Awwww. Did the great Gary fall because of a girl?" Leaf smirked. But before Gary could retort their parents called them in for dinner. All three of their families were eating together in Leaf's backyard for an occasion but the three kids didn't know why.

Once they go to the table there stood all of their parents with an envelope in their hands. They looked really happy. Then all at once they said "CONGRATULATIONS!" Ash, Gary, and Leaf looked quite confused at what they were being congratulated on. Then Mrs. Ketchum said "You three got accepted to the Johto academics and performing arts program or in shorter terms Johto Academy, and on a full scholarship! Isn't this exciting!"

"Hold on is this that school we visited last year and we like stayed overnight with like random people are age?" Leaf asked. They all just nodded. Than out of nowhere she started screaming and jumping up and down in excitement and ran into her house and went straight to the video phone.

"I think she's happy." Ash smiled "Oh Gary we get to meet up with those guys we met there remember, um what were their names again?"

"DREW AND PAUL!" they heard Leaf yell.

"Who is Leaf talking to?" Ash wondered out loud.

"I bet she's talking to her friends she met at that school. I think it was May and Dawn. Probably Misty too. Speaking of her I haven't seen her in a while actually." Gary stated.

"Eh maybe her sisters are giving her a huge headache." Ash stated while thinking of other possibilities her sisters were doing to her.

* * *

"DAWN, DAWN, DAWN! DID YOU GET IN? HOW ABOUT YOU MAY?" Leaf asked in a very hyper tone. Both replied with a yes and about the same amount of excitement.

"_I tried calling Misty but she wouldn't answer her sisters are probably bugging her about it..."_ May rolled her eyes. _"Poor Mist, at least she's only going to live with it for about 3 more days!"_

As Leaf and her friends were talking she heard Ash say from outside _"Oh Gary we get to meet up with those guys we met there remember, um what were their names again?" _Leaf rolled her eyes and mumbled 'idiot' than she yelled 'DREW AND PAUL!'

"_Well I got to go pack I will see you guys in about 3 days! Love ya mwah!"_ Dawn bid her farewells and hung up. "I am gonna do the same bye May see ya!" Leaf waved at the video phone and ran back outside where her family was and so she can eat.

"Wait hold on how long does this school last?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Well you she Ash they divided it up by your age so since you guys are like what 10-12 then you will be put with like the 10 – 13 age group. Than so on and so forth. OK? Than in lasts all year you guys can come back home the only time you are allowed to have a choice of staying in your dorms for the summer and driving around Johto is when your 15 or older got it, Gary." Mrs. Ketchum explained and when she said Gary everybody turned to him and gave him the look. "Well…" was all he could say. As they ate dinner together they had pleasant conversations. When they all went home all they could think about packing and the school.

* * *

But in Kanto it seems so happy but for one girl oh she can't wait to get out of the hell she is in right now. Misty Waterflower lives in Cerulean City. She is the youngest of the Sensational Sisters. Misty has orange hair and bright green eyes. She sighed as her sister Daisy was scolding her about how she should act more like a girl and such when Lily and Violet came screaming in. Misty was honestly going to thank them later for saving her butt from this lecture. They handed her the letter and when she read it her face was filled with shock and happiness.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I GOT ACCEPTED!" Misty's eyes were still glued to the paper. The only one who didn't look happy was Daisy; she looked utterly confused at what they were talking about. "What did you get accepted too?"

"You know that thing I went with Leaf, Gary and Ash. It was like an audition to see if you qualified! AND I QUALIFIED! It is for swimming and playing the flute!" **(A/N: I realized that she should play something musical and the flute is what I picture her playing I mean think about it)**

"Hold on these two" motioning to Violet and Lily who were currently pretending like they had nothing to do with anything and looking around "Said they forced you to go to etiquette class because they were tired of you being a tomboy!"

Oh was all Misty could say while daisy still had her eyes fixed on her. The two other sisters were about to make a break for it but before they could Daisy hissed.

"You two are NOT going anywhere!" They had a full head on argument with each other you could hear outside building cries of 'I'm sorry!' and 'You can't make me!' and 'Do not yell at me young lady!' When suddenly Daisy finally said

"FINE! You can go but this gym is in Lily's and Violet's OK?" Once that ended the video phone rang Misty was about to answer it she got dragged to her room by her sisters and they said"Since you're leaving we are going to pack for you so no contact with friends until we are done besides your friends need to pack too!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" she screamed. She struggled to try to get her mallet, and when she broke free from their grasps she ran to get her mallet, but when she was at least an inch away they tackled her and dragged her by her feet as she was trying to find something to hold on to.

_'This is going to be a long night' _Misty thought to herself.

* * *

**So, how did i do and be honest i mean if i did bad just tell me its ok.**

**so ya Hoenn and Sinnoh are next chapter so ya and since Kanto has Leaf, Gary, Ash and they were the longest!**

**To be honest i think my motivation came from someone i met on this website ShadowkittyxX She puts a lot of effort in her stories so its like she convinced me through her fan fiction. And if you are reading this Thank you! 3**

**Anyways till next time! Also again i just edited this chapter!**

**~Allison**


	2. Hoenn and Sinnoh Region

**OK NEW CHAPTER! I feel like i rushed this one and with Paul's but come on i am super sick and pretty tired even though i got like 15 hours of sleep! I have been actually writing notes for future chapters and i cant wait i am pretty excited for this story. There will be singing in this fiction! Oh also i am so sorry if it looks like there isnt going to be like the main shippings but give it time! **

**Remember im still a rookie! Oh and i know i said i would update early which i didnt but come on i did so much notes and so far there are a lot of chapters!**

**RECAP ON THE SHIPPINGS! There will be some Twinleafshipping, Choosenshiping(EWWWW), Hoennshipping(EW), Danceshipping, Kisshipping(EWWW), plus some un named ones, And the MAIN SHIPPINGS!: PEARLSHIPPING, OLDRIVAL/LEAFGREENSHIPING,CONTESTSHIPPING, AND NOVELSHIPPING! Ok so some people may not like the shippings i like but hey if you dont like it DONT READ IT!**

**So please tell me if you find ANY mistakes so i can fix them later!**

**I do not own pokemon if i did Ash would be like 15 and dating Dawn and i would have Misty meet Paul and have Leaf in the show. 3,2,1 and READ!**

* * *

**In the Hoenn region**

There is a young brunette girl lying asleep in her bed. Her name is May Maple; she lives in Petalburg City with her mom Caroline, Dad Norman and her little brother Max. May has short brunette hair and her beautiful sapphire orbs were closed shut. She was sound asleep her room and it seemed like there was no chance of waking her. Her mother came and knocked on her door, but when she heard no response she sighed and shook her head and sighed. When Caroline opened the door there she found what looked like a dead May.

"May wake up." No response.

"MAY Wake UP!" she said a little louder but this time she got a response.

"Go away… I'm in the middle of a beauty sleep." She said as if she was drunk.

"MAY MAPLE! IT IS 6:00 PM AND YOU BETTER GET UP OR ELSE I WILL NOT FEED YOU FOOD TO NIGHT! I WILL GIVE IT ALL TO YOUR BROTHER!"

"NOOOOO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME JUST DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!" she shrieked as she shook her mom vigorously.

"May calm down. It's OK I am not going to give Max your food, your father and I need to talk to you about something, so just come with me to the kitchen…"

'_Oh no what did I do? I didn't hurt Max today, I am pretty sure I cleaned, I don't think I was playing my guitar that loud a few hours ago, OH NO! Maybe they're going to yell at me for my sleeping habits!' _May was thinking of many, reason why she was about get screamed at… May was scared out of her mind, her heart sped up and her hands were getting a little sweaty.

But there sat her father Norman sat right there with his arms crossed,and on the corner of the table was a letter , he didn't look mad at all, he actually looked happy.

'_Oh my gosh! He's smiling and there is a letter and there is….' _

"I GOT IN!" May squealed in excitement, all her parents could do was smile and nod and she heard a Max scream,

"YES I'M AN ONLY CHILD NOW!"

All may did was roll her eyes. She ran to her parents and read the letter with them.

"They actually think my guitar playing was that good!"

"They said you were one of the best they have heard! Isn't this exciting! Now May honey go to your room and pack you only have 3 days left here!" Caroline started tearing up. May started freaking and she started running to her room

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! MOM DON'T CRY I DON'T WANNA CRY~!"

Caroline and Norman laughed at their daughter's childish behavior. Then Max peered around the corner and said,

"Can I put some of my stuff in M-" Before Max could finish they both said a "NO!"

* * *

May had just started packing her things than she realized that should try calling Misty a friend she met at the school last year. When she didn't answer she figured her sisters were doing stuff with her so she continued packing but once she turned around her video phone started ringing; she answered it than it showed her friend she also met in the school.

"Hey Dawn, did you get in? Also we should probably call Leaf."

_"Yes, and yes!"_ Dawn replied. Within a heartbeat Leaf answered and started yelling,

_"DAWN, DAWN, DAWN! DID YOU GET IN? HOW ABOUT YOU MAY?"_ We both just nodded. We went on and on about stuff and wondered what Misty's sisters did to her.

"I tried calling Misty but she wouldn't answer her sisters are probably bugging her about it..." May rolled her eyes. "Poor Mist, at least she's only going to live with it for about 3 more days!"

Then I heard Leaf holler on the other side _"Drew and Paul!"_

'_Oh My God! I am not going to be anywhere near Drew! When I travel around I won't have to see him! Wait is that a good or bad thing?'_

May was snapped out of her train of thoughts when Dawn said,

"_Well I got to go pack I will see you guys in about 3 days! Love ya mwah!"_

_"I am gonna do the same bye May see ya!"_ Leaf waved from Kanto.

"Well I guess this stuff wont pack themselves! I should really stop talking to myself… No stop it May stop it- OK I am just going to shut up." May was a little weird out that she was talking to herself but she quickly forgot it when she couldn't find any boxes.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE EXTRA BOXES!"

With that May went off packing her little heart away, while a young green haired boy was doing the same.

* * *

Drew Hayden-the boy May was thinking of before- had green hair with green eyes to match. He lives in LaRousse Cit and he was only 11. He rolled his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Drew! I know you are in there and I am not leaving until you come out and hear what I have to say!"

"Fine. I am coming… calm your ass." he said so she can hear him but mumbled the last part. When he stepped outside he was tackled by the non-other Brianna. She has short dark red hair with turquoise eyes.

"So Mr. Drew did you get into that Johto school thingy? If you did than I can see you there! Since you know you are such a great guitar player and a football player and basketball and you are such a good looking gu-"She was cut off by an annoyed Drew.

"Yes I got in and yes all those thing is true..." he said while flicking his hair, "But what did you actually want to say?"

"I just want to say since I am going to be a cheerleader and my daddy paid for my entry to the school I think we should start dating you know since a cheerleader and a jock all I want to say is that… I LOVE YOU! Wait where did he go?" Brianna looked around in sight for her supposedly future boyfriend.

"DREW! DREWY! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE! O well we will end up together someday my love!" She said out loud with hearts for her eyes.

Once Drew heard cheerleader he knew where this was leading, while she turned away to look at the floor he ran into the house without her noticing and locked all the doors and ran to his room and started packing as fast as he could so once Brianna leaves the door he's getting on that plane. It was a good thing his parents were on a business trip so they already knew about the school.

He peered out his window to see if she was gone, but instead she returned, with a ladder.

"OH MY GOD!" once she started climbing he started running for his back door and to the other side of his house and just ran into a taxi.

"GET ME TO THE AIRPORT! NOW!" he gave the driver a wad of money and soon they took off.

'_I will just get the butler to ship over my stuff.'_

* * *

**In the Sinnoh Region**

In a town called Twinleaf there was a girl with beautiful blue locks and with bright blue eyes to match. Her hair was currently in a high bun and she was in her dance class. She was only 10 years old and has been taking the class for 5 years now. Dawn Berlitz was her name and she was wearing black leggings with a Red tank top with a big bow print in the middle with a black cami underneath and with ballet shoes.

The dance instructor was in the middle of criticizing the students when she was notified that someone was here. She gave Dawn a nod and Dawn got out of her position and took the front of the room. She did some spins, leaps twirls all on tip toes and with one leg up.

Everyone was doing their own dance and Dawn was in the middle of doing a scorpion when the dance instructor came in with her mother waving a letter in her hand.

"You got into Johto Academy!" she let go of her leg, she ran to her mom hugged her and grabbed the letter and ran out.

She started to run towards her best friend's house but instead of being in his house he was taking a walk.

"BARRY!" Dawn ran into him giving him a huge hug, not even caring if her hair messed up. Barry Jun, he had blonde hair orange eyes he was only 4 months older than Dawn.

Dawn let go and smiled at him. Barry saw how happy she was and asked

"Did you get-"

"YES!"

"THAT'S GRE-"

"I KNOW! WHAT ABOU-"

"I GOT IN TOO!"

"YAY!"

Dawn gave Barry another hug and Barry spun her around. They started walking towards their houses and they were talking about what they got accepted for.

"So the great Dawn Berlitz got in since she sings, dances, plays the piano hmmmm wow not much." He teased Dawn. "While I just play Baseball. Awesome."

"Well I have to go I think Leaf is going to call soon! LOVE YOU GOTTA GO MWAH!"

"BYE DAWN SEE YOU LATER!" Barry waved.

'_If only Dawn knew how I really feel'_

Dawn immediately started packing. All she could think about was how her life could change and how different it would be.

'_Hmmm I should call May and see if she got in'_

Dawn crawled over to her video phone and called May.

_"Hey Dawn, did you get in? Also we should probably call Leaf."_

"Yes, and yes!" Dawn said and called Leaf and heard her yell

_"DAWN, DAWN, DAWN! DID YOU GET IN? HOW ABOUT YOU MAY?"_ Dawn and May both nodded. Also very excited,

"_I tried calling Misty but she wouldn't answer her sisters are probably bugging her about it..."_ May rolled her eyes. _"Poor Mist, at least she's only going to live with it for about 3 more days!"_

"Well I got to go pack I will see you guys in about 3 days! Love ya mwah!" Dawn blew a kiss than hung up. She couldn't wait to see them so soon. Then it hit her.

"I ONLY HAVE 2 DAYS TO PACK!" She started to run around her house getting her luggage and boxes to pack things in and piling clothes and stuff on her bed. Dawn now has a lot to do.

* * *

But unlike Dawn there is a boy that lives in Veilstone City. He has purple shoulder length hair and pitch black eyes. His name was Paul Shinji. Paul showed emotion but only if he was in a good mood. He was packing already for the academy in Johto he had a head start to pack since his brother was going to be a teacher there for biology. Paul had mixed feelings he was going to leave his home but he also has more friends there.

Of course you need to be good at something to get in to that school and what Paul was good at he was one of the best of his age. He is an eleven year old boxer

"Are you ready?" Reggie asked with a backpack on his back and luggage on his side. Since Reggie is a teacher he has to get there earlier than the students. Reggie looks like Paul but he has his hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah I am ready. And Reggie do we get to pick our roommates or what?"

"the Headmaster is in charge of those decisions and I am pretty sure you and your friends know her pretty well." He said with a smile.

"Who is it?"

"Cynthia."

* * *

**Ya I know Pauls part i rushed but i am half asleep so and i really wanted this chapter up so ya! hopefully i can you no touch it up a little.**

**If any questions about anything or anybody ask away! And next chapter will be a bit longer and easier to write and just in case you were wondering they are only staying 10 or 11 for like what 2 more chapters. So like they will like grow up like quite fast. I dont know all this weekend some ideas came from like a commercial HSM-High School Musical- songs and that stuff.**

**R&R please any mistakes i will adjust them as soon as possible and hopefully fix Paul's section. I will be updating this week so Can you keep up with me? hehehe that was so stupid! -BTW I am kind of like crazy because i am like taking medicine and stuff so yawww PEACE OUT CUB SCOUT!**

**~Allison ;) **


	3. Settling

**HI! Ok so i am so so so so so so sorry for not updating! My dad took my laptop away and ya! Also i have been addicted to young justice lately so also ya. Also i had writers block for a couple of days. i would have updated on Saturday because that was when I got to use my laptop again. I am also sorry for the really late update i feel so terrible!**

**If you are confused just ask me anything.**

**I would have updated yesterday but no my computer had to shut down when i was half way through with this chapter and so it got deleted and now i have to rewrite it! FUAWEYAigthEERgujg UGGG! Also i changed my username so ya i explain why on my profile.**

**Oh right so I know i have a problem with my past and present tense but I honestly dont get the difference PLEASE GRAMMAR PEOPLE DONT HATE ME! but seriously i dont get the difference at all. So also to respond to the review i got I might continue my other story but 3 stories my very first one this one and a new one -btw it wont be Pokemon-IKR! im such a badass!- JK. I have no life... -_- But yaa... awkward...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if i did my life would be soooo much happier!**

* * *

Ash, Leaf, and Gary were on a plane to Johto, it was about a 5 hour flight. It turned out that Misty was on the same flight. She was sitting next to a boy named Rudy. Rudy had auburn colored hair and black eyes. Leaf discovered these two when she got up to use the bathroom. Since there was an empty seat there she just took it. Misty and Rudy seemed to get a long pretty well.

"So Misty~, you like him?" Leaf teased while poking Misty. Misty's face looked terrified, her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide and they were twitching.

"Hey Rudy what is that over there?" Misty asked pointing the other direction. Once Rudy turned away Misty started to shake Leaf telling her to shut up and not to blow it for her.

"Yeesh I get the hint Mist calm your butt." Leaf started to walk away but then she smirked "But I am going to tell the boys boys about him~."

_'Damn it, I really hope she's just messing with me' _

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything." Rudy said while turning around.

"Oh it must of been the trick of the light ehehe..." Misty then hears singing a few seats back. She turned around to see what was causing the noise her jaw dropped and her eyes was twitching. Ash, Leaf and Gary were singing 'Misty's in love'while Ash was holding a piece of paper that had a heart with an M and R inside.

Misty mouthed ' I am going to kill you!' all Leaf did was make a heart and winked and mouthed back 'I Love you too!' For the rest of the ride it was quite since Leaf and Ash fell asleep and Gary was listening to music.

When they got to the Airport they got all their stuff and there was a lot of stuff, they saw a man holding up a sign for Gary, Ash and Leaf. Misty and Rudy decided to come along with them. The van fit all of them plus all of their stuff but the five friends had to sit on the floor since the seats were taken down.

They looked out of the vans window and saw the school, they looked so excited. Leaf on the just jumpd right of the car and screamed,

"I'M FREE!" They were driving from the airport to the school it was about a thirty minute drive, usually Leaf would not complain but it was packed with Gary, Ash, Misty, Rudy and all their boxes and luggage and Gary and Ash were talking about disgusting stuff and it looked like Leaf was about to have a freak attack. Leaf then pulled Misty out and gave the boys orders.

"Misty come on, lets go get our room number. We will meet you guys back here, start unloading OK?"

"Yes mom..." Ash and Gary groaned while Rudy laughed a bit. Leaf rolled her eyes playfully and left.

* * *

Leaf and Misty have been searching for the place where they get their room numbers for a while now.

"OK so apparently we get our keys from the principal and I have NO idea who it is! I hate feeling lost..." Leaf hung her head down in depression.**  
**

"Why don't we just ask someon- oh..." Misty looked around and there was nobody around. they were currently at the door of the Girls living area.

The Campus was huge. But for some reason wherever they went nobody was there.

Then it hit Misty "Hello! Oh my gosh we didn't even check the cafeteria yet!"

"OH MY GOSH WE ARE SO STUPID!" Leaf and Misty started running toward the cafeteria but once they entered they were pretty amazed.

The cafeteria was huge and amazing.**(A/N: OK so I am super lazy and it is really hard for me to explain a cafeteria so basically it looks exactly like the High School Musical lunch room. Well in my head it does)**

When they entered the cafeteria, they found exactly what they were looking for. It was right there in the middle level that is where they get their keys. It was a good thing only three people were in front of them. They just now realized who the principal was.

"Cynthia? You're the principal?" they both said in unison.

"Indeed. Now do your keys?"

"Oh right" Leaf spoke up. "Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower."

Cynthia went through her clipboard and took her time. Leaf just blurted out

"Ms. Cynthia, I don't mean to be rude but may you please hurry up, our friends have been waiting outside for over ten minutes now watching all of our stuff and they also need to get their keys so, please." After Leaf said that she gasped for air.

"Oh no problem Ms. Green, also do you want me to give you your friends keys to I just need their names." Cynthia smiled.

"Oh. OK! Um Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Rudy... Uh Mist, what is Rudy's last name?" Leaf asked.

"Errrrrmmm I dont know.. hehe." Misty stuttered while Leaf just sweatdropped.

"Oh don't worry girls all the students here are individual, so that means there is only one person with your name and that is well you!" Cynthia reassured.

"Seriously?" Misty raised one eyebrow.

"Seriously."

"Wow. People must have some special names"

"Tell me about it." Leaf jumped in.

"WAIT! We are caught off guard we still haven't gotten the keys yet!" Leaf remembered.

"Oh right, here you go girls. Both of you are in room 101 and your friends Ash and Gary are in room 202 while Rudy is at room 207. Now remember you guys are coming back to this school till you graduate our last year, which is a university inside the school. Also if you feel the need to leave the school for a couple of days inform us ahead of time and if you want or need to withdraw from this school you need your parents to contact OK. One last thing I am going to send you some of your roommates to come help you guys one from your room, one from your friends and the other friend. very sorry to give you all this information just now." When Cynthia looked at them Leaf has basically written all of the things she has just told them on her hand and her arm while Misty on the other hand just looked plain confused. "Also May Maple is your other roommate the students from Hoenn are coming any minute so can you give this to May also if you see a boy named Drew Hayden he is rooming with your friends Ash and Gary."

"I am sorry can you repeat that." Misty asked while snapping out over her confusion.

"Sure we know them anyways so we will or I will give it to them, and Misty I will explain it on the way back to the guys come on, Thanks again Ms. Cynthia!" Leaf waved as she dragged Misty out of the cafeteria.

"Those girls are so special." Cynthia thought out loud. she took out her phone and dialed a number. It rang about four times until someone answered.

_'Hello'_

"Hey your roommates are here well 2 out of three. Can you help them bring their stuff in also can you get Paul and Silver some of their roommates are also here. They are out in the drop off zone, I can trust you to not scare them right?"

_'Sure thing Cynthia we are on our way!__ And no need to worry Cynthia I doubt I will.'_

With that the phone line went dead. Cynthia put her phone back in her pocket and continued to meet other students.

* * *

"Yes mom..." Ash and Gary groaned while Rudy laughed a bit.

"You should not be laughing mister! When she gets used to you, you will be doing the same thing!" Gary warned.

"Calm down Gary, and besides the only girl he will be getting used to is Misty, am I right." Ash and Gary both smirked at Rudy.

"So... You like Misty huh? Do ya? Do ya do ya do ya?" Ash kept poking his head until he answered.

"Oh my gosh Ashy boy he's blushing!" Gary stated.

Rudy then stammered "Maybe... but you know I don't know..."

"Dude it is OK. We will continue this conversation soon though. Now lets unpack all our stuff wait for the girls.

It took the boys about five minutes to unload all of the stuff with the help of the driver. The conversation they had before the unloading of the car took about three minutes. now they were just sitting on their stuff talking and looking for people they knew. Then all of a sudden a white SUV pulled up and once it parked a girl ran out of the car towards them. she then pulled Ash in front of her for protection. After she ran out a boy with Green hair walked out.

"DREW! I already gave you a ride but i still I have no idea why you are here! Oh hi Ash. ASH!" When she realized it was Ash she gave him a big hug.

"May, I hope you know that I am going to this school right?" Drew stated.

"WHAT! YOU STALKER! You are following me on purpose you creep!"once may had expressed her feelings about this Brianna pops out of nowhere and flicks May on the forehead and says "NEVER talk to Mr. Drew like that EVER!" than all of a sudden just disappears.

"What the hell was that?" Gary started looking around and he almost looked like he was an idiot.

"SORRY WE GOT LOST! Oh hey May. Also I have your- MAY!"Leaf and Misty were so in a rush to get to Gary and Ash that they didn't even realize that May was standing there. They gave May a hug but then continued.

"Anyways, as I was saying I have all of your keys here you go Ash, Gary, Rudy also Ms. Cynthia gave me your key too May and yours Drew. Wait DREW! you go here?"

"Gee Leaf, I don't get a hug?" Leaf rolled her eyes playfully and gave him a hug. Only Ash noticed that Gary rolled his eyes when Leaf gave Drew a hug.

Wow we are all here together YAY!" all of them turned to see who's voice it was. It was non other than Dawn's. All the girls ran to her and gave her a hug.

"OK, so Ms. Cynthia called me to bring you to your rooms also I brought back-up. There behind the blunette was Paul and a red haired boy.

"Everybody you probably already know Paul and this is Silver." Dawn gestured to the red headed boy.

"Alrighty then who is room 202?" Gary, Drew and Ash raised their hands.

"Then you guys get Paul! And Rudy you go with Silver and you girls come with me to our dorm/condo!"

"CONDO?" May, Misty and Leaf said simultaneously.

"YUP! Basically, all dorms have two stories, 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and 1 living room on each floor. Top floor has a balcony, it is where the living room is, and downstairs we just have windows. Also we have a pool well we share a pool with the boys it is in between the two dorm houses"

"Wow, WE HAVE AN AMAZING SCHOOL!" May shouted out.

"Do you know who our dorm advisers are? Soledad for girls and Harley for boys!" Everyone was in surprise. All they could say was wow.

once they reached their dorm they instantly started to unpack, Dawn and Leaf gets the downstairs rooms while May and Misty are upstairs. While everyone was in their rooms unpacking Dawn sneaks out and texts someone.

Once she was on the patio she was met up with Barry. Dawn hugs Barry but she doesn't know is that someone saw her hug him and that person isn't very happy.

* * *

Paul basically said everything Dawn said to the girls except in the less girly style **(A/N: I am very sorry for my lazyness in this chapter if i wasnt so tired i would of spent more time on it but for some reason i feel like i should update soon.)**

When they started unpacking they agreed that Gary and Drew have the two bedrooms downstairs and Paul and Ash stay upstairs. Then Paul hear a loud thud.

"OW SHIT!"

Paul looked across the hall where Ash's room was and asked

"Yo Ash, are you OK?"

"No.." Ash muttered.

"What happened?"

"I bumped into the shelf and it fell on my foot then i hit my head bending down... where's the nurses office?"

"Idiot..." Paul mumbled "Go to the Cafeteria it is right next to it."

"Kay! Thanks!"

* * *

Ash was limping his way to the clinic when he saw Dawn. His face lit up until he saw someone go up to her and hug her.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ Ash still had no idea who Barry was, but he was about to walk up to them and butt in until he heard them talking. He quickly hid behind the tree.

"Hey, so I heard you saw him today, did you talk to him?" Barry asked.

"No, well sorta. I talking to him plus the other two but I basically just told them that they were rooming with Paul and that is it." Dawn said sheepishly.

_'Who are they talking about it has to be either me Drew or Gary.'_ Ash thought for a minute but then they started talking again.

"Dawn, you talk to him all the time when he is over at Leaf's house when you guys are using the video phone, there is no difference."

"Barry, it's not that easy I mean I don't know it's easier over the phone and besides I'm like what 10!"

_'Me and Gary are always talking to Dawn so it is either me or Gary. I bet it's Gary I mean when is it not Gary.'_

"OK let us make a deal, you get to know him more and talk to him and if you feel like he isn't interested that I think you should just forget about him."

"Fine, its a deal!"

"OK now lets go and- uh Dawn do you feel like someone is behind the tree?" both of them looked over at the tree, and behind it where they couldn't see Ash wasn't breathing at all. Once they looked away Ash made a break for it. He ran all the way to the clinic biting his lip because because his foot hurt so bad. When he finally entered the Nurses office you heard a very high pitched "OH MY GOSH!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" a worried Nurse Joy asked.

"Well you see I kind of bumped into my shelf and it fell on my foot and I hit my head also."

"You should be more careful Ash, you can't just keep hurting yourself like that."

"Ya... I know- wait your Nurse Joy as in the one from Pallet Town?"Ash asked quite confused.

"Yes, your mom sent me here because she just knew you would accidentally kill yourself."

"Oh..."

"Well Ash just sit over there with Melody, I am very busy so I will be right with you uh not anytime soon."

Ash went over to sit in the waiting area. That is where he met a girl with dark red hair that were put into pigtails.

"Hi. My name is Ash, what's yours?" Ash asked trying to be friendly.

"Oh nice to meet you I am Melody."

For about fifteen minutes they had a very nice and pleasant conversation, they got to know each other and why they came to this school and what was wrong with Ash. When Nurse Joy came back to get Ash she asked to lift his foot and just one little tap on his foot he yelled.

"OK, Ash I think we need you to get an X-Ray. Melody I will call you back after the X-Ray so you can help him and you know you guys seem to be hitting it off!" Nurse Joy said that last sentence so only Melody heard.

After about two hours Ash came out of the clinic with a cast on his foot. There was Melody waiting out there for him. It was about five PM and they were walking together outside. Or Ash was using his crutches while Melody was walking. They just kept on talking and talking rhen something came out of Ash's mouth that surprised him and Melody.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Leaf was looking all over for Dawn but just couldn't find her. Leaf was about done with her room and so were May and Misty. She was just about to give up until somebody knocked on the door. When Leaf opened the door a confused look grew on her face. There stood Paul and Drew.

"Um hi? Do you need something?"She asked the two boys.

"Nothing we just came her to get to know you guys better and bond." Drew gave a fake smile.

"You came her to bother May didn't you?" Leaf assumed.

"Nailed it!"

"Upstairs red door, and what does Mr. Grumpy-pants want?"

"Well I did come her to actually get to know you guys or help you guys you know and stuff. Also Ash says I should start being more 'nice' to people, and since I actually know you and I don't hate you guys I came here." Paul put quotation over nice.

"Well you can start by moving the couch so it faces the TV and the coffee table so it is in front of the couch." Misty suggested coming down the stairs.

"No problem."

"BRB. I am gonna bring down some boxes."

"OKAY!" Leaf yelled back.

When Leaf turned around the couch and the table was already turned and moved. She was just a little shocked but just shrugged it off. She then noticed something May hasn't screamed yet. Paul moved near the stairs and sat down on the steps. Misty was coming down the stairs with a bunch of boxes stacked up covering her face.

"Hey Mist, where's May?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom taking a shower she just finished. Why?"

"Oh well you see-"

"DREW!" That sudden shriek scared Misty and she lost her balance and tripped.

"AH!" Misty shut her eyes bracing herself until she felt arms around her. Then she looked up and met Paul's eyes. She started to blush. Leaf saw it and she started to smirk.

_'This school is getting better and better.'_ Leaf thought to herself.

"Um thanks Paul, uhh you could like let go now." Misty stammered.

"Oh right." He put her down on the ground. you could really sense the awkwardness in the room. Then all of a sudden a green haired boy came tumbling down the stairs with a furious May following. May was still in her bathrobe with a towel rapped on her head. She had her softball bat in her hand.

"You little perverted GRASS STAIN!" May shrieked while Misty and Paul were holding her back. Leaf slid in between Drew and May and she saw saw the smirk on Drew's face and the red face of May.

"What happened! And what did YOU do?" Leaf questioned Drew.

"Well you see-" Drew was about to answer until May intruded "I came into my room and went through drawers!"

"Which drawers?" Leaf asked.

"Hint 32B." Drew smirked. Leaf's and Misty's eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"You should be a shamed of yourself!" Paul scolded him, but when the girls weren't looking at him he gave a thumbs up and mouthed 'Nice'.

Once Leaf was about to say something Dawn came into the room.

"What's going on?"

"DREW WENT THROUGH MAY'S BRA!"

"WHAT!" Dawn shrieked.

"Get him." once she said that all four girls were ganging up on him Paul some how escaped. But once he left the room he bumped into a girl he did not want to see.

"Paular bear? Is that you?"

"Yes Ursula. What are you doing here?" Ursula was a rude girl with pink hair she was Soledad's sister but they were complete opposites.

"Well my sister works here and I am rich! Don't you remember your promise to your dad. Well before he past away. you promised him that you will stay with me because he likes me and nobody else, and besides he met me and he approved. You don't want to break a promise do you?"

"No. But promise me you won't be the biggest bitch possible. How long do I have to stay with you?"

"FOREVER AND EVER!"

But what Paul didn't even realize that Misty was listening to that whole conversation. Misty felt hurt but she didn't know why. Did she really like Paul?

* * *

Gary was sitting in his dorm alone wondering where everyone was, that is until Ash came back.

"Uh, do I have to ask?" Gary said pointing to Ash's foot.

"Oh well you see I broke my foot! But I have a new girlfriend!"

Gary's eyes went huge "BEFORE ME! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!"

"You know if your so worked up on that why don't you ask out Leaf, how long have you liked her?"

"That is not the point! Wait is it Dawn?"

"No why would you think that! She doesn't like me like that. She likes you, and my girlfriends name is Melody."

"Oh that is uh good. But seriously do I have to break my foot too to get a girlfriend? Wait what! Did you say Dawn likes me?" Ash just simply nodded his head. Gary wanted to jam into his head that Dawn liked Ash not him but he finally got a girlfriend and he seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin it for him.

"OK, well I think I might just ask Leaf out but I don't know. Also I met this girl, her name is Giselle and her hair and her eyes are the exact same colors as Leaf's like no joke!"

"Well I am gonna get some sleep- can you like move, I am gonna sleep on the couch since like I can't get up the stairs."

"OK, I am gonna look for Paul and Drew." as if on queue Drew and Paul ran in.

"Hey. What's up?" Drew said nonchalantly.

"What did you guys do?" Ash and Gary asked.

"This idiot rummaged through May's bra drawer and pissed her off." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Dude what's wrong with you! Did you see what her size was?" Gary wondered.

"32B" Drew smirked.

Paul whacked Drew on the head.

"Dude what happened to him?" Drew gestured towards Ash.

"I will explain it later and plus he's got a girlfriend!" Gary teased.

"Dawn?" Both Drew and Paul guessed.

"NO! UGHH!"

This school is going to make memories for these eight friends.

* * *

**OK well Super sorry for the late update! ok so I was half way done with this chapter than it got deleted. Than I was a quarter away from finishing this chapter than my computer froze and all that I saved was gone so now UGH! But I am finished. I might update next week or sooner hopefully. I am driving all the way to North Carolina than all the way to New Jersey so I have plenty of time to work on it in the car.**

**Also Next Chapter is my time skip. I know it is all of a sudden but hey all the good parts happen there. Also if any of you like Young Justice I am going to have one up soon so look for it. Also if you don't know what it is look it up it is really good! Again sorry for the 20 day delay! This has to be my longest chapter. Also I changed it to Leaf and Gary since I have more in plan for them in the future so Please read and review and if you know people who like any of these shippings tell them get the word out!**

**Till nest time PEACE OUT CUB SCOUT!**

**~Allison ;)**


	4. 7 Years Later

**NEW CHAPTER YAY! The next one might be fast but I dont know. I always say it will be fast but ya know. Also this chapter might be a little rushed. So tell me if you think its rushed. And again I dont have the best past and present tense so you know ya. Trust me I stayed all night finishing this chapter also my ****initial plan for this chapter got cut in half instead so some of this chapter is going to move to the next chapter. Also the time i was supposed to work on this chapter i was shopping and playing super smash bros when i went to visit my cousins so SORRY! After this chapter I think i will pick up where i left off in Unova Academy but still maybe I still have my young justice one in mind but my school is starting in two weeks so I am gonna update slower than usual bummer right?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF POKEMON EXCEPT A PIKACHU SHIRT I BOUGHT AT NINTENDO WORLD!**

* * *

Misty and Leaf were walking back from the cafeteria and talking about just plain life. They arrived back in Johto just a few hours ago. The boys decided to stay in Johto and roam around. Then all of a sudden someone grabs Leaf by the waist. She screams in shock then someone else grabs Misty by the waist. They start laughing because they started spinning around. They then realized who they were. Gary Oak and Paul Shinji.

"Hey how are you guys we missed you!" Leaf giggled as she hugged Paul then Gary, Misty did the same but Gary first then Paul.

"Well you know working on stuff for our BAND and ya. Also Ash is hunting down Barry and Dawn to drag over here." Gary stated. "But enough about us how was your summer without us?" Gary started poking Leaf and Misty who started giggling.

"It was the best EVER!" Misty joked.

"Really?" Gary asked in shock taking Misty seriously.

"Of course not! It was the lamest ever! I was stuck by myself because Misty over here kept on making plans with her boyfriend!" Leaf mocked Misty.

"Well it isn't my fault your boyfriend lives here in Johto!" Misty retorted. Leaf stuck her tongue out. Nut both of them didn't realize that Paul and Gary felt awkward with tem talking about their boyfriends in front of them. Then Ash, Barry and Dawn came running followed by May and Drew.

7 years after the first day of Johto Academy well, man a lot of things have happened. For starters Leaf Green. She has broken out of her shell. Her hair is longer and she now has a more girly personality. She straightens her hair and curls it all the time. She was once scared of make-up but now she can't leave the dorm without it. She still has her tomboyish side in her she shows when she wants to and has to. She is now one of the most popular girls at school! She had a past relationship with the one and only Gary Oak but soon ended it well if you consider 2 years soon.

But also her temper has grown. When she got mad in a classroom once, she broke a black board and gave Ash a bloody nose. But it was by accident. Leaf left the room to calm down and Ash fallowed to see if she was OK but Leaf didn't know he was coming so when he put his hand on her shoulder her reflex caused her to punch him in the face.

Surprisingly she is dating Silver. But the only problem was that they always seem to fight.

Then there is Dawn. Dawn has not changed a bit but she has gotten better at her piano playing but that is it! Her girlish attitude has rubbed off on all of the girls. For some reason everyone was expecting this, she started dating Barry about two years ago. Every weekend you could find her at the mall shopping her little heart out. But even though she has a boyfriend one of her best friends is Ash Ketchum.

Ash has been having an off and on relationship with Melody. He has grown less dense than he was seven years ago. But still has some work to do. His drumming skills have gotten a whole lot better than he was when he was 10. But even though he is going out with Melody he still likes Dawn.

Drew Hayden…. Nope sorry nothing changed with him still so full of himself secretly in love with May BUT he did get taller and more egotistic and better at the guitar! Well that's it!

May has gotten better at things herself! She is beast on the guitar; her hair has gone past her shoulders and is now dating Brendan Birch. They have been together for about four years now. She has grown out of her bandana years but once in a while if she feels like and she will wear it.

Now we have Misty. Misty is the best swimmer this school has had! Her hair is now up to her shoulders. She has been in a relationship with Rudy for about five years now; it took him two years to get the guts to ask her out. But while he was trying to get the guts to ask her Misty was trying to get the guts to ask Paul why he was with Ursula and if he had feelings for her like she did for him. Misty knows how to hide her emotions quite well the only people who can see through it was Ash, Leaf and Gary. Even though she was with Rudy and she was happy she just didn't feel right with him.

Paul, the stone, the rock, the cold and hot one, those are some of the nicknames friends and other students call him plus the fan girls. Paul for seven years now has been dating Ursula, for the past seven years he has been trying to find a way out of it but every sing time she would bring up the word dad. He wanted to tell people who he was really in love with who he actually didn't hate.

Lastly Gary. The ultimate player. He basically went out with all the girls in school but has actually had a real or somewhat real relationship where he was a really happy guy. Gary is having an on and off relationship with Giselle just like Ash but he doesn't really beg for her back they end it and Gary doesn't care, he hasn't cared ever since Leaf broke up with him. Gary formed a band with him Paul, Drew and Ash. They still haven't agreed to a name yet.

"So how were your summers?" Dawn wondered. They all responded with a fine. Than what made it really awkward was when Silver and Rudy came, all the boys got really quiet and awkward even Barry didn't like them. But the girls seemed to be oblivious to their actions. But things got to the extremes when Brendan came over. Nobody I mean nobody liked him. According to Dawn he is the "jerkiest jerk in the whole universe!"

Brendan hits on all the girls at school and even kissed other girls while dating May. But May was blinded by love that she doesn't believe anything they say about him.

"Why doesn't she see that he is a douche?" Misty whispered to Dawn and Leaf.

"Because she's to love drunk to realize it." Leaf sighed

After that they went their separate ways to their dorms and such.

* * *

On the way to the dorms and the boys were out of hearing range they all bombarded Leaf with questions.

"What is up with you?" Misty slapped Leaf's arm.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf wondered.

"YOU AND GARY!" Dawn vigorously shook Leaf.

"Um OK? What about us? Also- wait what about us?"

"OK so ever since you guys broke up 2 years ago it's like NOTHING I MEAN NOTHING!" May shrieked.

"There is nothing we went out and broke up big whoop he went out with a bunch of girls anyways." Leaf shrugged nonchalantly "Also what about Misty and Paul."

"The big whoop is you were his longest relationship! I mean 2 years! 2 DAMN YEARS! And right after you two broke up it was like that relationship never happened well you know after the two weeks you both stayed away from each other and both of you locked yourselves in rooms and ate ice cream. This isn't about me either!" Misty stated.

"Oh me and that ice cream had good times." Leaf smiled to herself while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fine let me put it this way, ever since you and Gary broke up it sometimes seems like you guys you know are like still together, I mean what just happened over there? Dude it is just like how you guys were before and while you were dating but like bumped up a little." Misty said sternly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAH A! I'm dating Silver. NOT Gary." Leaf Laughed.

"Leaf you are completely ignoring the fact that you and Gary used to date! Also nobody knows how or why you two broke up!" May retorted.

"Yup, because you definitely know that and good." Leaf started to walk away to their dorm.

"Leaf I don't want to say this but I feel like I have no choice!" Dawn sounded frustrated "We all think you and Gary still have feelings for each other." Once she said it she clamped her mouth shut.

Leaf froze. They only saw Leaf's back but if you saw her face she was petrified. She straightened out and turned around with a smile on her face and just said "I have no idea what you're talking about." Before anybody else could say anything Leaf continued but in a much more stern voice "Guys if I want to talk about it now is not a good time so I will talk when I'm ready just don't talk about it OK." And with that she stalked off. The girls knew she was serious by the tone of her voice. They just left it alone but they knew it was gonna be a long wait to bring that topic back up.

* * *

As the boys entered their dorms Ash, Paul and Drew pushed Gary inside.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gary questioned.

"Leaf." Ash said.

"OK. Dawn. Are we done?" Gary wondered.

"No. Gary is there something you are not telling us?" Drew interrogated.

"Fine… I was the one who hid your comb and gel last year." Gary confessed.

"WHHHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I AM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU Fumfibin bashterd!" that last part came out muffled since Ash covered his mouth and dragged him away.

"What Drew was trying to say was do you still like Leaf?" Paul continued for Drew.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I mean come on we are friends and I broke up with her." Gary shrugged.

"You mean she broke up with you!" Ash screamed from Drew's bedroom trying to calm him down.

"Either way I didn't care at all."

"Then why did you stay in your room and kept repeating I have nothing to live for I have nothing to live for, for 2 weeks, also she was your longest relationship." Paul stated.

"Nope don't remember" Gary replied while writing something on a sheet of paper. "If you don't mind I will be heading up to my room now thank you very much." On his way to his room he dropped a folded sheet of paper. Paul picked it up and it said,

_I will tell you about it not now because one she had a dumbass boyfriend and two not right time idiot! I will tell you when I want to so calm your ass Paul. I will only tell you I really don't want to tell Ash and Drew._

* * *

**TIME SKIP 3 days MONDAY!**

Dawn got out of her bed and stretched. It was still a little dark outside. She stretched and yawned she took a quick look at the clock and started to walk out to the bathroom but them she did a double take and screamed "6:30!"

Dawn frantically ran to the bathroom and started to take a shower. Leaf, Misty and May ran to her bathroom very worried and knocked.

"Dawn are you OK?" Leaf asked.

"LEAF IT'S SIX THIRTY!" May shrieked. Leaf whipped her head to the clock and her eyes went huge. They all looked at each other for a moment and they all ran to their assigned bathrooms. They are supposed to get their schedules today at 7:15 am and right after that start class. They all rushed their showers and their face masks. It was 6:45 and at this point they were all frantically finding their clothes and accessories while in their bathrobes with towels wrapped around their heads and while tooth brushing.

Leaf was the first one ready out of all of them. Leaf was wearing super skinny jeans with a white of the shoulder top that said in black letters rock n roll speaks. She had her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs straightened and brushed to the side. She had black eye shadow on with a silver chain bracelet with a Leaf on it that Gary gave to her for her birthday when they were 10 and silver necklace also with a leaf pendent. Leaf had 3-inch black ankle boots on. She walked past the mirror with an approving look on her face. She had a medium sized black tote with her.

Misty was the second to be done. She was wearing a white cami with the ends laced. On top she was wearing a navy blue long sleeved cardigan. She had on white super skinny jeans with navy blue vans, her hair was left down she had white and black eye shadow on. She had a blue Jansport backpack on one shoulder.

May left the bathroom and went down stair. Everybody was waiting for Dawn. May was wearing a red plain u neck t-shirt that said love is everything in cursive with denim short shorts with black flats with a bow in the middle of them. She had on a gold bracelet with a heart on it; her hair was in their usual pigtails. She was wearing a bronze colored eye shadow. She also had a bronze colored messenger bag on her shoulder.

Dawn was the last to come out. Dawn on the other hand was wearing a maroon colored lacey crop top tank with a black cami underneath. She had white short shorts on with maroon colored toms. She also had her hair in a side fishtail braid with her bangs clipped to the top of her head so they weren't in her face. She had maroon and a bronze color for eye shadow. She had a white tote similar to Leaf's.

"OK it is 7:00 and we have some time for some breakfast if we go fast. Let's go ladies." May clapped.

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_I'm driving slow on Sunday morning__  
_

Leaf's iPhone sang. It was a text message from Ash.

_Yo where are you guys breakfast is about to be served!_

_-Ash_

Leaf showed them the message after Leaf put away her phone they all started running towards the cafeteria. They charged in the cafeteria and ran to their usual table and dropped off their stuff. They met up with the boys in line. They saw the boys' outfits and just stared. The boys knew what was coming. Judging time. It seems like Drew was up first.

"Hmmm black buttoned up shirt with a collar." Leaf started the Dawn continued

"Your trade mark turquoise pants." May picked up where she left off

"Black converses and your shirt is tucked in." Misty looked at the other girls and they nodded.

"OK un tuck your shirt un button the two top buttons, stop wearing those pants with that shirt unless you have something to back it up with and brush through your hair three times. NEXT!" Misty ordered then came Ash since he was forced to face them.

"OK so baseball shirt with red sleeves and denim jeans with red converse with your red cap…" The four looked at each other and nodded. Ash was nervous he barely gets approved by them.

"Ash, APPROVED!" They gave him a thumbs up and called for Gary which oddly enough was basically wearing the same thing but blue. He gave them a smirk because he knew they would be annoyed.

"UGH Gary you make this no fun! Wait HE DRESSED ASH TODAY!" May pointed out. Gary winked at them usually every single girl in the whole campus would start to blush or fan girl about it but they didn't well they didn't blush anymore; they were now immune to it. But they still messed around with.

"OH MY GOD GARY WINKED AT ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!" The girls squealed over dramatically while holding each other's hands. Gary just laughed and rolled his eyes, "Am I approved so Pauly Pocket can go?"

"If they approved Ash, than they probably approve you _Gare Bear._" Paul said his name bitterly with a smirk. The girls and the other guys turned red from holding in laughter from the two nicknames, but the just popped and burst out laughing.

"Yea your approved Gary, Paul your next!" Dawn

"Muscle shirt, black. Dark washed jeans and black converse. Leaf?" May examine the boy.

"Ok first you guys are obsessed with converses , second you legit need more color try a black jacket with like purple on it or I don't know something with a picture on it but since your you, approved for now." Leaf sighed in frustration.

As they were walking back to their table Ash was telling Leaf Drew's little freak out the other day and Leaf was laughing pretty hard. But Leaf didn't notice the glare she was getting from both Silver and Melody from the other table. Gary saw Giselle but she didn't see him. She was wearing a white shirt similar to Leaf's and had her hair in the same style. If you saw them they could be mistaken for sisters. Gary had a plan to surprise all had a pleasant breakfast than after breakfast they all went to get their schedule.

"Guys I wrote a song but it has no lyrics." Dawn complained.

"Oh is it that song you played for Leaf and I?" Misty commented.

"Yup!"

"Hey guys I'm just gonna go to the bathroom I'll meet you guys their K?" Leaf announced.

"I am gonna find Giselle and surprise her. What color was her shirt again Ash?" Gary asked Ash.

"Uh oh right white."

"OK thanks man." With that Gary left.

All of them had the same schedule and were pretty happy about it. Except their boyfriends and girlfriends didn't have a class with them.

* * *

The day went by fast and at lunch one of the new lunch ladies accidentally set a stove on fire so everyone was allowed to go back to their dorms or where ever. Silver took this chance to talk to Leaf.

"Leaf hold on." Silver caught up to her, Leaf looked a bit confused on why he was here.

"What's up?"

"What's up? You are being a complete flirt with every guy. I mean the other day Gary picked you up and spun you around. You are my girlfriend not his. Also today at lunch you and Ash, you guys were all…" Silver was cut short when Leaf interrupted.

"Ash and I were all what? Being friends? Silver they are my friends. Am I seriously not allowed to have guy friends?"

"OK you and Ash are just friends but what about Gary? You guys used to date and what I saw Friday it seemed like you two didn't break up."

Leaf got out her keys and started unlocking her door "Gary and I are friends OK. So can you drop the jealousy?" Silver was about to answer when Leaf continued "Silver can we talk about this later I really have to- uh" Leaf's sentence was cut short when she saw Dawn and Barry making out on the couch.

"DAWN! What did I say can't you wait till everyone gets home and hoes to their rooms and lock the door before you let Barry in. You know I hate walking in on that." Leaf complained. "Also no boys in this dorm until I say so we are gonna have another meeting so when I start counting those boys better be gone or else."

Dawn's eyes went huge "Barry leave now go you too Silver! MAY! MISTY!"

"What?" They heard groans from upstairs.

"3!" Leaf yelled. All of a sudden you heard running from upstairs and then came down a scared Brendan and an annoyed Rudy.

"Why does Brendan look scared?" Silver asked out of curiosity.

"He wanted to stay for a meeting." May sighed.

"So?"

"Leaf turned into a freakin Chuck Norris and threw me out the window…" Brendan mumbled. Leaf then shooed all of them out and watched through her peep hole to make sure they were all gone.

When they were all gone Leaf started pacing back and forth. The girls looked worried.

"OK Leaf what's wrong with you right now?" "Misty questioned.

"Seriously Leaf you've been jittery all day. Tell us what's wrong." May demanded.

"GARY KISSED ME ON ACCIDENT!" Leaf blurted out with a guilty expression on her face.

* * *

**OOOO! Cliffy! I felt like this chapter was a bit random and short and out of order. So what did you guys think? Was it good bad strange? So updating hopefully soon. Well see you all next chapter! PEACE OUT CUB SCOUT!**

**~Allison ;)**


	5. Author's note! :

**Authors note**

**I hate these so much! But Hey I was going to update this weekend but my 2 Year old sister took my USB and now I cant find it…. I was Half way done with Can you keep up? And I was starting my next chapter on my really old story Unova Academy. Also I had a new story about young justice on it but as soon as I find my USB I will update but for now they are on Hiatus… I hate this so much but between my USB and school They are on Hiatus I am so sorry Please feel free to inbox me so hopefully I find it tomorrow so I can end my Hiatus!**

**Very sorry**

**~Allison**

**Hopefully i find it today since it just began so wish me luck!**


End file.
